The methods which were heretofore used to broach multiple keyways in a single bore were expensive in the time required to set up the broaching guide or bushing and in the cost of the indexing systems used to align the broach or broaches with respect to one another. It would be desirable to provide a relatively simple and inexpensive broach alignment tool which may be easily and quickly set up to broach multiple keyways in a bore. It would be further desirable to enable the use of the broach alignment tool with standard push broaches for broaching keyways at the standard angles relative to one another in all standard bore sizes.